Isn't making a deal with the devil enough?
by FlyAndDontLookBack
Summary: Clary suddenly leaves the shadowhunters. No note, no trace, no possession for them to track. Everyone is losing their minds but Jace takes it to a new level. He makes a deal with the devil. But is it worth betraying everyone's trust just to find the girl he loves?
1. Chapter 1

**First TMI fanfic**

**Hope you guys like it XD**

* * *

I looked around my room once more, checking thing on my mental check list.

Phone? In the bag.

Clothes? In the bag.

One month anniversary necklace? On my neck.

Note explaining why I'm leaving? Couldn't write it.

Note telling them where I'm going? Stuffed it in my bag.

Picture of my and Jace having the time of our lives? Clutching it tightly with my hand.

I really couldn't believe I was doing this but I had already made up my mind. I was going to do it. I had to do it. I had to get away. The memories.

_Mom._

Tears started to threaten my eyes as I checked my room once more. Nothing that was in possession was to be seen. I had to be careful. One thing that's mine, my stuff, my hair, my blood, anything that is mine could mean that they could find me. That Jace could find me.

_Jace._

Was I really going to leave him? After all we've been through? Yes, I was. Just looking at him would remind me of the battle. Of our loss. My loss.

I sighed deeply and opened the window gingerly, careful not to make a single noise. Then, I jumped off, my feet lightly touching the ground.

_I'm sorry but this is goodbye._

* * *

"Clary? Clary? God dammit Clary, where the hell are you?" Jace gritted his teeth as he searched everywhere for her. Once he woke, he immediately went to check on Clary. It was Clary who got the most impact from the battle. He was worried but now he freaking out. Clary was nowhere to be found.

"Jace, why are you up so early?" Isabelle groaned as she stifled a yawn.

"Clary's not here." He explained simply and she froze in mid-yawn.

"What?! Where did she go?"

"You're asking me? Hello? I'm losing my mind right now!" He was at the verge of ripping out his luscious gold hair.

"I knew you were obsessed with your hair." Isabelle mumbled as she went upstairs to wake up Simon. Yeah, Simon decided to stay in the institute since his mother kicked him out. Harsh.

"Simon, wake up! Clary's missing!" Isabelle's voice rang throughout the institute.

"Wha-? Izzy, why are you here?"

"Did you not hear me? Clary. Is. Missing. Get your lazy vampire butt up and help us find her." That must have woken him up because he was already out of his room.

"How could Clary just be gone? She was here last night, wasn't she?" Jace irritably ran his hand through his hair.

"She was but when I went to check on her, she wasn't there. Everything was neat, as if she didn't even sleep!" Jace explained.

"Well, track her then!" Simon said exasperatedly. Track her? Of course! How could he have been so dumb?

"Come on, there must be something of her possession." He said as the three of them burst into Clary's room. They searched everywhere but couldn't find a single FREAKING thing that was Clary's. There wasn't even a hair!

"Ugh! Why would she do this?" Izzy groaned as she sat on her bed which was, by the way, empty with no sheets at all. Jace and Isabelle suddenly looked at Simon.

"What?" He said self-consciously.

"Well, you are kind of her best friend. You must know why she did this." Jace said matter-of-factly.

"What? So because I'm her best friend, I'm supposed to be the '_I know everything about Clary Fray'_ person? Dude, she's a girl! I can't understand girl talk and she talks like that almost 90% of the time." Simon finally collapsed on the bed next to Izzy while covering his eyes with his hands.

"Where, in the name of the Angel, could Clary have gone to?" Jace asked, still worried out of his mind.

"Maybe she'll come back?" Izzy suggested weakly.

"Yeah, if she were coming back, she would have at least given us a note."

"Well, that goes that plan." Simon said miserably, still covering his eyes.

"How are we going to find her? I mean, I love Clary, she's awesome, but she still needs training. If she's out alone like this, she's going to be a sitting duck!" Izzy exclaimed.

'Sure, just make me even more worried.' Jace thought bitterly. It was then that the idea came to him. The idea… that could possibly mean betrayal. But he would do anything to get to Clary. Anything. For thing to do, get rid of everyone.

"Guys, I suggest we look outside. Favorite places, her apartment, school, anywhere that Clary has been to for the last 2 months."

"MALL!" Isabelle suddenly said as her eyes glittered.

"Izzy, now is not the time for clothes." Simon said and she hit him.

"She's been to the mall plenty of times. Let's start from there."

"Ok. I'll wake up Alec. Then we'll split up. Got it?" Jace asked and they all agreed.

* * *

Jace was finally alone. Izzy and Simon were off at the mall, Isabelle probably looking at the clothes rather than looking for Clary, Alec was off at the school to see if she was there, and right now, Jace was supposed to be at her old apartment. But he wasn't. instead, he was at the top of an old abandoned building, waiting for someone.

"Well, look what we have here? Do I see someone betraying their friend's trust?" The devil himself said from behind him.

"I'm not betraying anyone."

"Really? Then why are you here? Talking to me?"

"Can't a guy talk to another guy?"

"Ah, but you summoned me here."  
"And to be honest, I really didn't you'd show up."

"Well, I'm a naturally curious person. It's not every day when the famous Jace Lightwood summons someone with a reputation like me."

"I'm just going to cut to the chase. I need your help."

"Really?" He smiled evilly and Jace regretted coming here. But there was no going back now.

"Clary's missing. She didn't leave anything that could help us track her. Not a single strand hair. She didn't leave a note or anything. You're her-"

"So, you came here to help you find a girl?"

"She's important. She makes runes for crying out loud!" Jace exclaimed and he could see him thinking over it.

"OK. I'll help you." Jace's spirit lifted. "In one condition." Goodbye spirit.

"What's that?"

"Now, why would I tell you now?"

"Tell me or so help me I'll-"

"You'll what? Just remember, you're the one who summoned me. You need my help. You can't threaten me." Jace knew he was right. Was it right to betray the other shadowhunters? Was it important enough to agree with a plan when you don't know what the enemy is planning?

"Fine." It was. It was important enough. He smiled his sickly smile.

"Perfect. Come on, I know one possession that Clary owned." And gestured me to follow him.

'By the Angel, I think I just made a deal with the devil.' Jace thought as he hesitantly began to walk behind Jonathan Morgenstern.

* * *

**R&R!**

**Mikki is out! Peace!**


	2. Chapter 2

_The night before_

I hesitantly knock on the worn out door. No answer. I try once more, a little harder this time. Still no answer. I suddenly get angry and pound on the door. It opens the second it makes contact so I end up hitting him on the face.

"OW! What is it?" He says, annoyed by my sudden appearance. I go inside, much to his dismay.

"Clary, who invited you in here?" He says, still clearly annoyed.

"I need your help." I state simply but he just shakes his head.

"I had enough with all your shadowhunter business. I'm not your pet warlock anymore. No more shadowhunter!" Magnus Bane bellows.

"Which is why I came here." He gives me a look of confusion.

"What?"

"I'm done."

"What?"

"I said, I'm-"

"I know what you said, but I'm having a hard time processing this. You're done? With being a shadowhunter?" I nod solemnly.

"Why?" He asks me. I shrug.

"I can't take it anymore."

"That's a bad way to start why you want to lose half your life."

"I'm just done. I'm done being a shadowhunter, I'm done with all this training, and I'm done with all these bloodbaths!" I yell, hurt and angry at the same time. Magnus just shakes his head.

"Is it because of your mother?" I'm loss at words.

"It's- it's not only that. The pressure… The constant feeling that something might kill you. I'm just done. I never wanted this!"

"So, you're just going to give all this up? Even when you prepared so much?"

"What did I prepare? I could only stare in horror while others were practically killing themselves to save my life. I'm not worthy! I don't deserve this torture!"

"What about Jace then? Don't you think he's going to go crazy without you?"

"He's probably better off without me." I say, not looking at him. Those cat eyes could give look into a person's soul just like that.

"Don't you think he would be tortured from no –"

"Magnus, I came here for you to help me, not for you to chastise me. Please, just do me this favor and I'll be out of your life for good." I finally looked at him with pleading eyes. He reluctantly sighed.

"What do you want me to do?"

* * *

"So, you're saying that you have a piece of Clary's old jeans in your room?" Jace said in disbelief as he held the piece of jeans with his hand. Sebastian (Jace refused to call him Jonathan) shrugged.

"That part was ripped off when she tried to escape."

"Escape?" Jace asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Escape, leave, it's all the same to me. Now, are you just going to question me or are you going to track her or not?"

"Track her." He took out his stele and began to draw the tracking rune.

'Come on, come on.' He chanted in his head as the rune began to do its work. **(AN: I'm not sure how a tracking rune works, so I'm just going to say that it glows brighter when the person is closer) **

Finally, after a few agonizing minutes, the rune began to glow.

"It's glowing!" Jace exclaimed, much to his delight. Sebastian took a look at the rune before shaking his head.

"Yup, the rune is glowing but it's dim, Very, very dim." Jace's expression fell as he realized that Sebastian was right. It was dim.

"She's far. Even farther than I thought. By the dimness, it looks like she isn't in the same country!" Jace wanted to throw the cloth away, stomp on it like it was a crazed-like duck and punch the wall several times until everything was back to normal.

"We'll find her, OK? What happened to the positive Jace Lightwood I know?" Sebastian perked up and Jace raised an eyebrow at him.

"Are you trying to be perky?"

"Doesn't fit me?" Jace shook his head. "Knew it. So, what are you going to do now?" Jace thought about it for a minute. What should he do now? He knew that Clary wasn't in the U.S anymore so that meant she could anywhere exclude here. If only he could make a portal for them to go where she went but who knew?

Out of nowhere, a yellow, white-striped cat meowed very loudly.

"Since when did you own a cat?" Jace asked and Sebastian just shrugged.

Cat... Yellow…

"Magnus!"

* * *

**Jace is getting closer by the minute**

**R&R!**

**Mikki is out! Peace!**


End file.
